<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bring me the perpetrator by moonybins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459595">bring me the perpetrator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins'>moonybins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, be warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bodie is was unacceptatble jinki tought to himslef. Who could have ddone such a thing the ibig lump in hi stroughout expanded as he saw soeting he just ouldn't explain its him again he thought to himself i'm gonna get. </p><p>A murder AU where jinki's in the FBI and he's a trying to catch a well-known murderer known as J. Jong who murdered his bff minho, but little did he jnow a blomosing romance wold start to ud between the two unlikeley partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bring me the perpetrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*6 hours ago*<br/>
Minho was eating  a cup of tea in soluitude it was quiet in the area that he was in to. It was so fun and everything was going weell fo rhim in his little area. It was solitube there but notihing was ht e smae for im. Little iddi he know his life would soon be over in 389 seocnd. JOnghyun was starting at his next targesta smirk palsterd on his face as he as reading himself for the inevitable. Minho started to feel a lpase in judgment come on to him as the tea started to work it's kagical. magial jonghyun leaped leaped pleap down to where minho was enjoying heis wcup of hoe. Minho strted bleed uncontrollable. jonghyun's face iwiden and his hips become a hula of emotions fnot yet expalined. hte likne landed it's in minho abdomen and he started to feel all sloospy . ldskfjshoeitheiwoakjdgfharliut the t's the sound that was made as jonghyun plugged into minho. And as the bell rang miinho's life has ended.<br/>
*Present*<br/>
The FBI office was positibe the people in their were static they were moving with legs made out of ice n fine/ An officer ofver to inkis general direction. THey knew about his and minho's relatitonship in the past they had a bit a coplicated friends nothing wsa certai when them too were in boled  but jinki trully loved him and fueled something in his heart for him. Like nothing he had ever felt before. - MR. Leetaemin his senior in the office came over to him. Jinki was smiling with a smile oforiming on his leips it was a good ay he thought to himself what could be pissable. He then remember the ominuious muderer that ghad come to haunt him many times before this accoun. J.jong his name sure sounde like a nice guy, but he wasn't jinki was thinking to himslelf and Taemin started t co come stoward. him. Hello jinki tired. Taemin walked aoer wiht aa solomen face and handed jinki a pamplet. jinki opended the jam and saw something that didn't hit him immediately. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH       he started t say that with his moth swatter avaiblibe. He wanted to swat taemin away as he saw that man's face on the pampleht it was a picuter of his bof MINHO frankenstien. NOOOOOONNOOOONNNOOOONNNOOONDS jinki eyes were melting. He saw the name of the murder on the page the news was talking. J&gt;NJONG his eyes were clending as tight as his butt checkers had been this precious day that him and minho kissed of rht e first time on the day of the dead/ jjk Taemin told him o tto goo anywhere but kjinki said tht he had had enougth He was slooking toawrads to the sun and it was not ka. The got up ad walked his feet out of the building he almost forgot his bup of joe and at the office and it was idfficult. startomeg walked and had second thoughts about waht was happening to him. He was lookig for onghu and nothing was gonnna stop that from happening . Everything in his oidy was shaking he started to run run urn . Faster than he ever had beofre. He looked up in to the trees and wsaw a figure JONGHYUN he elevated. jongyun hhad jumped down the tree to give inki a big high five straight on his big towe. Jinki jad satted to cry on his sohouldnerr jonghun had sarted to hnod in distaint. It's okay he said to jonghuun mino was the real murdere the entire time. Jonghun had sbeen scared for life when minho had started to mudere him froreveere. Jinki tried to compfort him as they walked over to minho's fgracve a spat into in they thn procded to dig. And DIG AND GID until they had whole big enought to fit the two of them in full. ddi they sat in it a jionghyun said lady first as jinki climed in they had minho come out of his whole and dig them closed that was how they ended together. and NEVER.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>